Nuevos lazos
by fanben10foreever
Summary: ¿que sucede cuando Charmcaster decide cambiar? ¿tendrá un plan malvado?


**Es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste:)**

 **capitulo 1:punto de partida**

Un día normal en Bellwood, nuestro joven héroe estaba esperando la nueva revista de sumos, todo iba tan normal (algo raro para el héroe) Ben Tennyson de 16 años de edad estaba bebiendo su quinto smoothie mientras esperaba en la larga fila.

Había pasado muchas cosas estos últimos meses, para empezar Charmcaster desde lo sucedido en ledgerdomain, decidió que quería cambiar, algo que todavía le cuesta trabajo ya que siente resentimiento en contra de nosotros, hemos intentado ayudarla pero siempre se termina enojando y haciendo explotar algo pero en si ya hay una mejora en su actitud. ((Ella siente resentimiento pero si se lleva bien con Ben, Gwen y Kevin )).

Estaba esperando a la nueva historieta cuando de repente sentí ganas de ir al baño, _p-pero como si voy al baño pierdo mi lugar_ Ben pensó.

-Ya se voy a llamar a Gwen….oh ya recordé ella y kevin están en una misión muy bien entonces ehhhh mmmm…..tendré que llamar a Charmcaster- dijo ben mientras marcaba el número de Charmcater. Después de que sonó como tres veces la hechicera en estado de reformación contesto

-hola-dijo algo malhumorada

-rápido necesito tu ayuda- Ben dijo fingiendo panco, Charmcaster se tele transporto a donde ben estaba.

-llegas charmcaster-dijo Ben emocionado, al ver que no había emergencia Charmcaster respondió –que quieres niño-

Ben ofendido le dijo-vamos no seas así Charmcaster- Charmcaster fingió una sonrisa y respondió –bien que necesitas?

La cara de Ben se ilumino y dijo-hay una fila para tener una historieta de sumo podrías hacerla por mi tome muchos smoothies- Charmcaster ahora furiosa dijo- no hago favores- comenzó a alejarse cuando una idea se le ocurrió, entonces dejo de caminar y volteo hacia Ben –oye y si te lanzo un hechizo…-

-Nada de hechizos- Ben dijo rápidamente, -es un hechizo que te ayudara a tu problema- Charmcaster intento convencerlo.

-acércate para que hagas el hechizo- Ben sonrió, cuando Charmcaster se acercó lo suficiente, la empujo más cerca de él y le dijo –bien ya estás en la fila, vuelvo en un momento-Ben se fue corriendo.

Charmcaster aburrida comenzó a pensar en lo que paso con Ben el otro día

 _Charmcaster se encontraba en mister smoothies con Ben, él había dicho que sería divertido y así podrían tener la confianza du uh grupo, pero para Charmcaster no era divertido para nada, se enojó por que la fila era demasiado larga así que lanzo un hechizo que convirtió a las personas en ranas, Ben vio todo eso y le dijo en un tono enojado-hey solo estaban adelante tres personas ¿por qué hiciste eso?_

 _Charmcaster indiferente contesto-lo siento no soy una persona paciente ,además ya es tu turno- la hechicera señalo con su dedo indicando a ben que pidiera los smoothies. Cuando ya habían terminado sus smoohties ben le pregunto a Charmcaster-todavía piensas en nosotros como y tus enemigos- la hechicera sonrió maliciosamente-sí, a veces todavía siento el deseo de vengarme- ben la miro y sonrió- podríamos tener una cita alguna vez?-ben pregunto, Charmcaster sorprendida le respondió-No-_

Charmcaster estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la fila ya había avanzado, se sentía muy enojada con Ben así que estaba buscando una manera para hacerlo pagar por su tonta llamada de "emergencia" de hace unos momentos, entonces otro pensamiento golpeo su cabeza. _Y si le lanzo un hechizo a Ben para que se enamore de Kevin, si esa sería una venganza perfecta, no solamente para Ben sino también para Gwen, que triste se sentiría si su novio la dejara para estar con su primo._

Unos minutos después Ben regresa –ya volví tienes la historieta-grito mientras se acercaba a Charmcaster- la hechicera regreso de sus pensamientos-que cosa- ve a un adolescente con una historieta de sumo pasar a su lado y se la quita-ahhhh ehhh si aquí esta- ben toma la historieta y besa en la mejilla a Charmcaster, la hechicera sorprendida se limpia el beso y dice-porque lo hiciste- ben sin saber lo que la había hecho enojarse responde-solo te di las gracias-

-solo con decirlo hubiera sido suficiente- se quejó Charmcaster, Ben ya se había cansado del superomnitrix así que le dijo-oye te propongo algo, te daré el omnitrix a cambio de llevarnos bien- ben dijo sin rodeos, mientras esta declaración sorprendió a charmcaster, quien rápido se recuperó y pensó en las cosas que podría hacer con el arma más poderosa del universo y respondió-me parece bien, acepto el trato- Ben le entrego el omnitrix a Charmcaster y se fue a casa.


End file.
